A New Moon
by Cute Fuzzy Kitty
Summary: This is a story about a cat named Snowwhisker getting a prophecy from StarClan. I think you'll really like it. Please read and review!


Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader Sorrelstar- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Blizzardpaw

Deputy Peacefur- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Snowwhisker- white she-cat with light gray spots on one leg

Apprentice- Pineleaf

Warriors Swifttail- dark gray tom, amber eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Spottedtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray spots on tail

Runningfur- ginger and white tom with light blue eyes

Stormwhisker- dark gray tom with one white paw

Apprentice- Branchpaw

White-ear- black she-cat with one white ear

Apprentice- Daisypaw

Flamepelt- flame coloured tom with long white stripe down his

back

Apprentices  Daisypaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Pineleaf- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Branchpaw- brown tom with a black tail tip

Leafpaw- light brown she-cat with white ear tips

Blizzardpaw- white tom with green eyes

Queens Skytail- blue-gray she-cat with white tail tip

Waterpelt- very pale gray she-cat with one white ear tip

Elders  Dustwhisker- light gray tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader Hollowstar-brown tom with yellow eyes

Deputy Darkpelt-black tom with white muzzle

Medicine Cat Blacktail-gray tom with a black tail

Apprentice-Grasspaw

Warriors Scarbreath-black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Stickpaw

Tigerpelt-ginger tom with amber eyes

Claw-black tom, formerly a rogue

Elders  Spikepelt-brown she-cat with fur that sticks out like spikes

Whitetail-ginger she-cat with green eyes

WindClan

Leader Breezestar-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Rabbitpaw

Deputy Sparrowwing-black tom with one light gray paw

Medicine Cat Silentbreeze-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors Owlfur-gray tom with owl-like stripes

Flowerpetal-light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Volepaw

Brackenpelt-light brown tom with blue eyes

Queens Sunshine-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Starbright-blue-gray she-cat with pelt that shines like a star in starlight

Skycloud-very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders  Nightbreeze-black tom with green eyes

RiverClan

Leader Streamstar- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Runningwater-blue-gray she-cat with white tail tip

Medicine Cat Waterleaf-light gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Warriors Silverwater-silver she-cat with white ear tips

Apprentice-Bubblepaw

Iceshine-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dovetree-white she-cat with green eyes

Stonestep-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Snowsky-light brown tom with white ears and paws

Queens Hopeleaf-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lakewater-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders Riverwater-black tom with amber eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Grain-brown she-cat, a kittypet

Pine-gray tom loner that lives on the farm

Light-tortoiseshell she-cat that lives on the farm with Pine

Snowflake-white she-cat, a kittypet that lives with Grain

Leaf-fern-ginger she-cat, formally of ThunderClan

Under The Skies

WARRIORS

A New Moon

Prologue

A half-moon shone high in the sky as seven cats padded side-by-side towards the Moonpool. "My paws feel like they're about to fall off," a white she-cat said. "How much further do we have to go, Waterleaf?" Waterleaf sighed and said, "Not much further, Snowpaw, I promise." "I bet you're excited for you`re first trip to the Moonpool, though," another white she-cat said. Snowpaw excitedly shook her head yes, said, "You bet I am, Snowwhisker!" then ran ahead, only to run back and ask, "Which way?" A pale gray she-cat pointed with her tail the direction of the Moonpool, and then Snowpaw ran ahead again.

"You'd never guess she's excited, would you Silentbreeze?" The pale gray she-cat shook her head. "Hey, has anyone seen Blacktail?" Silentbreeze asked. Just then a gray tom with a smaller ginger cat ran up to them. "There you are, Blacktail! Who's this?" "This is my apprentice, Grasspaw. Grasspaw, meet the other medicine cats, Snowwhisker of ThunderClan, her apprentice Pineleaf, Silentbreeze of WindClan, Waterleaf of RiverClan, and I'm guessing that's her apprentice Snowpaw that she told me about at the last Gathering that just ran ahead."

Just as he finished talking they approached the barrier of bushes that surrounded the Moonpool. When they got to the other side, they saw Snowpaw staring open-mouthed at the Moonpool. "It's amazing!" she said, not taking her eyes off the pool. "Is this the Moonpool, Blacktail?" Grasspaw asked his mentor. "It sure is. Sit down and touch your nose to the water," Blacktail told him. Overhearing, Snowpaw enthusiastically touched her nose to the water.

"We'd better join her," Silentbreeze said. "Or else when she wakes up she'll be hopping all over the place." Then all the other medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices walked over to the Moonpool and touched their noses to the water. As Snowwhisker drifted into sleep she saw Snowpaw bouncing in her sleep.

Sleeping, she saw a young StarClan she-cat walking towards her with a worried. "Hello, Lakestar. Is something wrong?" Lakestar nodded and said, "I have a prophecy for you." Snowwhisker said, "What is it?" "Flame and owl will destroy stone and leave the Clans helpless." "I don't understand, Lakestar! Flame and owl will destroy stone? Why tell me?" Snowwhisker asked desperately.

Lakestar said, "Just remember: Flame and owl will destroy stone and leave the Clans helpless. Goodbye, Snowwhisker. Remember this." "Don't worry, I won't forget. Goodbye, Lakestar."

Chapter 1

_It was already dawn by the_ time Snowwhisker and Pineleaf arrived at the camp entrance. "Snowwhisker, is it okay if I train today with Daisypaw and Leafpaw? They asked me if I wanted to, and all we've been doing for the past two moons is treating wounds and collecting herbs," she asked. "Hmm….well, I was planning to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest and get some catmint ready for leaf-bare since it's leaf-fall, but I guess we can go with them." Pineleaf's eyes sparkled. "Yay! I'm going to tell Daisypaw and Leafpaw. They're going to be so excited!"

As she ran off, Snowwhisker thought about the prophecy that Lakestar told her about. _What does it mean?_ she thought. _I better tell Sorrelstar._ Then as she climbed the rock-fall, she saw Sorrelstar padding out. "Sorrelstar!" Snowwhisker called to the Clan leader. She looked over at Snowwhisker, then walked back towards her den, beckoning with her tail for Snowwhisker to follow her. She must have seen the worried look on her face, because she asked, "What's wrong, Snowwhisker?"

Snowwhisker said, "Well, you know the old ThunderClan leader, Lakestar? She gave me a prophecy." She hesitated before continuing. "She said, 'Flame and owl will destroy stone and leave the Clans helpless.'" "Hmm…."Sorrelstar said. " Did you figure out what it meant?" "No," Snowwhisker said. "That's why I came to ask you." "Then in that case, I'll call a Clan meeting."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge!" Sorrelstar called to her Clan. It was the next day. The day before, Sorrelstar had told Snowwhisker that she would call a Clan meeting the next day at dawn. Now most cats were already gathered beneath Highledge. "I wonder what this is about." Daisypaw whispered to Pineleaf. "Maybe a new warrior!" Daisypaw knew that wasn't true, but it was something nice to think about during a cold day of leaf-fall. _Could be a new apprentice, _she thought_ but probably not._ She thought it might have something to do with Snowwhisker, because she had come home from the Moonpool yesterday looking troubled.

By now, all the cats of ThunderClan had gathered, so Sorrelstar started to speak. "Snowwhisker has had a prophecy from our previous leader, Lakestar. Snowwhisker, will you share it with us?" Snowwhisker had already started to climb the rock-fall. "Of course, Sorrelstar. Well, Lakestar told me this: Flame and owl will destroy stone and leave the Clans helpless." "What? The Clans will never be helpless!" Daisypaw heard a voice yowl behind her. She turned around and saw that Swifttail had said it. "It's happened before." Dustwhisker's voice sounded behind Daisypaw. She remembered that he, as the only elder, was the oldest cat in the Clan. "Remember the Great Journey? All four Clans seemed as one, but seemed helpless at times." When the Great Journey had started, Daisypaw had not been alive. The only apprentices that had experienced it were Pineleaf, the medicine cat apprentice, and Blizzardpaw, the oldest regular apprentice._ I wonder what the prophecy means._ "Well," Sorrelstar continued. "Since no one seems to know what it means, this meeting is at an end. If anyone figures out what it could mean, please tell me right away." As the meeting broke up, Daisypaw padded over to Leafpaw, her best friend, who was


End file.
